Playing with Fire
by The Unlisted
Summary: Anna is born with the power of fire. Fearing that she was becoming too powerful, the trolls suppress her power and separate the sisters. A year after Elsa's coronation, they meet again. However, Anna has a new life as a blacksmith, and will she even remember her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the story! Thanks for clicking and what not! I don't own Frozen…but I did go to Disney world a little while ago…and I MET THEM! EFF YEAH! I BOUGHT A T-SHIRT! Elsa invited me to Arendelle…it was great XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why does Anna always have to make so much noise?" Elsa mumbled to herself as her sister yet again shifted in her sleep. She was just thankful Anna hasn't climbed into bed with her yet. Sleep was difficult to come by this week for both of the girls. <em>

_Elsa snuggled deeper into her bed, but realized how uncomfortable she was and threw off her top cover. It was getting hot in this room. Way too hot. 'Now I can see why Anna is moving around so much..' Elsa sat up quickly, clearly uncomfortable with the heat, and through the darkness she saw her sister thrashing wildly. Her eyebrows scrunched together in concern and confusion as she jumped out of her bed and made her way towards Anna. _

_Before Elsa could make it over to her sister's bed, the covers burst into flames. _

"_Anna!" Elsa screamed as she raised her own hands to calm the flames. Ice shot from her palms towards the wild fire, but as quickly as the ice had formed, it melted. "Anna!" She shouted again. "Please wake up!" She had no idea if her sister could be harmed by her flames, they never tested their powers enough to know. _

"_Elsa!" Her sister thrashed even more violently as she screamed her sister's name. "It's so hot!" Elsa tried even harder to quell the flames. "Mama! Papa!" She screamed as the door burst open to reveal her parents. _

"_What's happening?" The king shouted in fright, knowing that his children were in danger. He ran towards Anna, about to risk everything to try to pull his daughter out of the flames, when he heard Elsa screech, "No!" She stood in front of her father, knowing that he did not know the full extent of her powers, as the flames licked at her left arm. _

_Elsa hissed with pain, but focused her powers. She could feel the cold racing up her arms and she smiled softly as she concentrated on the chill. _

"_Elsa, don't!" She heard her mother scream. "Let your father handle it!"_

_Elsa gritted her teeth and reached through the flames. They felt cool, as if nothing could hurt her. She broke out of her amazement when she saw her sister straining against her nightgown._

"_Elsa…" Anna drew her name out as she groaned. _

"_Don't worry, Anna." She touched her cool hand to her sister's scorching forehead. "I got you." _

**Present Day**

_*clink, clink, clink*_

"Aw man, this is turning out awesome!"

_*clink, clink cli-clunk*_

"GOD FREAKIN DAMN EVERY CURSE WORD!" A young blacksmith shoved her thumb roughly into her mouth as her eyes began to water.

A boisterous laughter was heard from outside the room. "Take off a finger, Anna?" A large man walked through the door to see his daughter shooting glares in his direction.

"I'll haf you know," Anna's voice was slightly muffled by the thumb. "I haf eferything ender control."

The man laughed again and sat in the corner. The family blacksmithing business was modest, but was considered one of the best. People from all around would come to their forge and request different weapons or just beautifully crafted ornaments. The talented man in question was Erik Anders. The one who is also passing down his talent to his daughter.

He lightly inspected her work. "You're makin' some pretty intricate stuff here." He gave her a look, but she refused any eye contact. "Who's it for? Better question, who could afford this type of handy work?"

Anna fiddled with her pigtail braids and pretended to be extremely interested in the ceiling. She was wearing her usual blacksmithing attire, which included an overall type denim and a long sleeved plaid shirt that she usually rolled up her arms.

Bring on the heat. "Well, I met a new friend in town the other week…" At times like this, his black hair really matched his eyes.

He urged her to continue. "So, a friend…?" She nodded. "Must be a seriously rich friend." He leaned back and grimaced slightly at the wooden chairs creaking. He loved teasing his daughter, but she was doing some extremely intricate work and he didn't want her wasting any expensive metals.

Anna shrugged and took off her heat resistant gloves. "I guess…" she muttered, leaning against the counter. "He was walking with two guards and everything." She gestured with her hands, explaining how huge the guards were. "I'm guessing he's from the upper middle to upper ring. He was really pale and everything."

The country of Arendelle was sectioned off into four main sections. There was the upper ring, which contained the castle, all of the different royals and people related to the castle. There was the upper middle ring, which contained the doctors, lawyers and people who owned a lot of land. Thirdly, there was the regular middle ring, which held the farmers, and most of the artisans. Lastly, there was the lower ring, usually called the slums, which housed all of the land workers, peasants and people who did anything for a pretty penny.

Luckily, the two artisans weren't in the lowest of low sections. They had a decent place in the middle ring and were quite proud of it.

"Huh, upper rich kid?" Erik stood up and inspected his daughter's work at a closer range, and almost collapsed. "Is…is that…gold?" He almost barfed from the realizations of what this small thing would cost.

"Oh yeah!" Anna gave him a thumbs up and started heating the forge again.

"He did…give you a down payment…right?" His face was growing red, and it wasn't from the heat in the room.

Realization lit up on Anna's face as she stuttered to explain. "Oh my god! Of course, of course!" She waved her hands around wildly. "The kid was like 'Hey, I heard you guys were pretty good at what you do. You even make weapons for the royal family! Yadda yadda yadda.' And I was like, 'Yeah! My dad does all the nice expensive looking stuff!' and then he was like, 'Well, you're his daughter, right? I want to see what you can do!'" Erik was clutching his head in pain from the long stream of words. "And so he just plopped a bag of money into my hands and asked me to buy the needed materials and then if he liked the sword then he would pay me the big money!"

Erik let out a sigh of relief. "That was all I needed to know." He picked up the gold trinket that Anna was working on. "Is this the hilt to the child's sword?" She nodded in excitement.

The piece that Anna was working on was more than impressive. The hilt that would soon belong to a thin small sword was made of the purest gold. There were six intricate lines of gold that were connected to the cross-guard and would soon wrap lightly around the rain guard. The grip was yet to be made, but Erik could only guess that it would be beautifully crafted and comfortable for even the most non-worked hands.

"Anna," He held the hilt in amazement. "I couldn't have done better myself." Anna beamed at the complement. This was probably one of the greatest moments in her sixteen years. "How small are you making the blade?"

She thought for a moment, then measured it out with her fingers. "It's going to be small. One of the guards told me that the kid wasn't allowed to play with 'extreme' weapons." Erik snickered softly. "So, I'm making it almost needle like, but I'm making it from the toughest iron so it won't easily be broken." Anna smiled wide, showing off a row of extremely rare white teeth.

"Well, you need help or anything?" He lightly offered his assistance, though he knew his daughter would completely reject him.

Anna paused before answering. "Hmm, well if I seriously screw up," She patted him heartily on the back. "then you can totally take over." He laughed loudly, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Why dontcha come inside for a bit and grab something to eat?" He opened the door that lead into the kitchen area.

Anna thought for a second and realized that her stomach was more important than a rich kid at the moment. "I am so in for that!" She killed the fire and followed her father inside.

"You really need a bath though, you're gonna ruin the kitchen your momma worked so hard on!" This time the smile didn't completely reach his eyes.

Anna looked down on herself. Black and other assortment of colors was all she could see. She was covered in soot, dirt and everything else you would find in the wilderness. Eh, she could clean it off later.

"Momma wouldn't like you using her as an excuse to clean myself!" Anna said with a smirk as she sat heavily in the chair that was situated around a small round table.

Anna's mother died five years ago from an illness that swept through the lower ring. Of course it had to reach the Anders house in the middle ring. There wasn't a single day that the small family of two didn't mention the cheerful woman that made any dull day brighter.

"I miss momma." She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"I miss her too, firecracker." Anna smiled at the little nickname her parents always called her.

The Anders house was relatively small, but it fit the family of two perfectly. The forge area had a dirt floor, so that they could avoid any unneeded fires. The kitchen was simple. They had running water, the walls were painted a cheery yellow and there were a lot of windows that gave the illusion of open space. Her mother really loved that yellow paint.

"You better had made something good." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I stopped working for this!"

He laughed and revealed an assortment of sandwiches. "I know your weaknesses." Her eyes widened in delight.

"Worth the break!" She grabbed the sandwich and practically killed it with her chewing speed. "How'd you get the money for new ingredients?" Sure, her father made weapons for royalty, but it wasn't every day that they came knocking on their door.

"One of those royal guard people completely dulled his blade." He shrugged and took a bite of his food. "He gave me a good amount for just sharpening the thing. Besides, I save money!"

"He must have been hacking at something…" Anna muttered, shoving the last of her sandwich remains in her mouth.

Erik nodded in agreement. "I think this country is still pretty stabby with that Southern Isle place." He shrugged. "I don't pay attention to politics unless I'm involved." Anna gave him a look. "And I never get involved." He chuckled softly.

"Well, when you think about it," Anna started. "if there's more war, then there are more people that need weapons, which means more business."

War was a touchy subject in Arendelle, since it was becoming more apparent that a full blown battle was resting on the horizon. The ruler of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, was refusing to take on a suitor. The people of the Southern Isles were not too thrilled with that knowledge. Anna was sure there had to be more dirty secrets brewing within the castle walls, but she didn't have to worry about that. All she needed to worry about was getting the weapons into the hands of the fighters.

"I don't know what the Queen is going to do…" His voice trailed off, sounding more uninterested as the seconds went by. "I heard the council is debating doing the draft if a war does happen." Anna gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that!" She pounded her fist to her chest. "Since I'm a lady and you're old!" Erik let out a bark of laughter and leaned back in his chair, satisfied that this chair could properly hold his weight.

"Hey, kid." He pointed his index finger at his daughter. "I'm not that old. I mean," He flexed his arm. "look at these muscles. Just look."

Anna gave him a slow clap. "I'm sure all the ladies swoon." She stood up and made her way towards the forge. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I've got a rich kid to make happy."

Erik gave a large gesture with his arms. "By all means, daughter of mine, please finish your oh so amazing project." She gave a mock bow and exited the kitchen.

Erik started to chew mercilessly on his fingernail. War didn't exactly make him nervous, just the thought of Anna having to go through it did. After the former king and queen died, the whole country went into a depression, as if the whole place died with them. He could only imagine how lonely the princess was at the time. She had no one else but her younger brother. However, in retrospect, both families were lonely. Erik lost his wife and the princess and prince lost their parents.

Just an extremely cruel circle of life.

He made his was over towards the forge and watched his daughter work in the doorway. It amazed him how she got that gleam in her eyes whenever she started a new difficult project. Erik watched as Anna pulled the iron out of the fire and was about to dip it in water. His eyes widened. She forgot her gloves again.

"Wait, Anna! Don't do that!" He yelled in fright, but it was already too late.

Anna was engulfed in a steam that covered both of her arms and the front of her body. He rushed over to help, knowing that any skilled blacksmith made mistakes, but those mistakes could often be fatal. As the steam dissipated, he prepared himself for the worse. However, he was unprepared to see a smiling Anna.

"Don't worry, dad." He looked down at her, seeing no damage. "The heat never bothered me anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story, but I really wanted to write one where Anna had fire powers. I have another story called I can be that Someone if you're interested in taking a look. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Good ol' second chapter was probably the longest thing I have ever written for fanfiction so far. It was like 10 pages. **

**I got some reviews I want to thank people for!**

**My first review: awesomealpha11- They might be making a sequel to Frozen. I vote Anna having fire powers!**

**Jani11- Your review definitely fired me up! I'm so glad I was able to capture Anna's personality! Your review totally made my day.**

**Lauryn- I will definitely continue *thumbs up***

**And thank you so much to my two guest reviewers!**

**I still do not own Frozen. I still wish I did!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We must work quickly, before she wakes up." The old troll gestured for the king and queen to place their daughter on the rock bed.<em>

_The royal family had rushed towards the only place they thought could save their daughter-The Rock Garden. The King had read countless books that portrayed this place to house magical beings. He hoped that they would also be able to heal magical wounds. _

"_What will we have to do?" The Queen asked, holding her eldest daughter close. _

_The old troll's hands hovered over the youngest sister. They began to shake with fright. _

"_There is only one thing we can do, but there will be some consequences." He sighed and his eyes showed only sadness. _

"_What do you mean?" The King, his tone harsh. "Explain, please!" _

_The troll stared at the eldest sister. "The Princess cannot be here to witness what will happen next." _

_She began to panic. This was her sister. __**Her sister. **__Elsa couldn't just leave her sister in a place filled with strange creatures. She was supposed to protect Anna._

"_No, no, no!" Elsa started to back away from her parents who were already trying to lead her out of the area. "Anna needs me!" She emphasized those three words loud enough to put tears into her parent's eyes. _

"_Princess Elsa," The old troll moved in between her parent's and approached her. "what your sister needs is a very old magical remedy. This is something that cannot be seen by a child's eye. There are outcomes that not even I can predict." _

_Elsa clenched her fists together and held them close to her heart. Her little sister was her complete opposite, but was also the only person to whom Elsa could relate to. They were so alike, yet so different. And right now Anna, her little sister, was suffering. Elsa could see her now, whimpering and thrashing about on the rock bed._

_She had no choice. _

"_Where would you like me to go?" She whispered solemnly, her eyes darting between the three people in front of her. _

_The old troll gestured to one of his comrades. "My friend, Oriken, will lead you to the forests edge." The young troll nodded. "Now, only when the ritual is completed will your parents return to you." Elsa nodded with tears in her eyes. _

_Nevertheless, she followed the young troll, sniffling as she followed. Elsa knew something was wrong. Her sister's powers were incredibly strong, stronger than her own, even though she had four more years to her age in comparison. How would an old troll be able to control something that not even her sister could?_

_Elsa could felt a chill run down her spine. The burn on her left arm was completely forgotten. _

"_Princess, please calm down, the forest will not survive if you worry so much." Elsa whipped her head up in surprise. She had been pacing back and forth without even realizing it, and leaving an icy trail behind her._

"_Oh!" She responded, closing her yes in concentration. "I apologize for my negligence." _

_The young troll smiled sadly, watching quietly as the Princess thawed the ice she created. It pained him to see the girl in so much pain, and having the knowledge of what was about to happen next, pained him even more. _

"_Have there been rituals like this before?" Elsa asked as she crossed her arms to hug her body. _

_Oriken sat against a tree trunk and thought carefully before responding. "Yes." _

_She stopped pacing and stared at the young troll. "How many?"_

_He internally winced. "Only one."_

_Her eyes narrowed at the short answer. "And what was the outcome?" Her voice almost turned into a growl. _

_The young troll sighed and broke eye contact with the eldest sister. It was not his place to share this information. He shouldn't be sharing anything at all, but seeing the girl in such a state of anxiety just urged him to comfort her._

_She would not break his resolve. _

"_I apologize, Princess, but it is not my place to say." The ground started to ice over again and Oriken's eyes widened. He never wanted to see the full extent of this girl's power. _

"_What are you hiding from me?" She took a step closer to Oriken, her threatening appearance working to her advantage. _

_He raised his hands up in his defense. "N-Nothing that should worry oneself over."_

_She took a step closer. "Everything concerning my sister worries me." _

_Another step. "Princess, please understand my position."_

_Another step. "I am, so you should understand my position as the eldest sister."_

_Another step. Oriken started to retreat. "You will find out in due time."_

_Another step. "Information is very valuable to me." _

_A dim light shot into the sky, catching the young troll's and the eldest sister's attention. The ritual was complete. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as the Princess started to run towards the light. _

"_Wait, Princess!" He started to run after her. "You will get lost!" _

_She slowed her pace to match the young troll's. Elsa stopped at the clearing and stood frozen at the scene. The King and Queen were holding each other, the woman outwardly sobbing._

_The young troll lifted his hand towards the girl. "Prin-" However, he was interrupted by a scream that erupted from the eldest sister's mouth. "Anna!" _

_The parents lifted their faces quickly to make eye contact with their eldest daughter. The mother's face crumpled at the sight of a distressed Elsa. The King ran over and caught his daughter before she could fully make it to Anna's side._

_What Elsa saw killed her. Her little ball of energy, her little sister, her only friend, was lying perfectly still. She was so pale. Someone was going to pay for this. _

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER!?" She screamed as she clawed her way to Anna's side, only to have her father hold her tighter. _

"_Elsa, sweetheart," Her father held her face in his hands. What Elsa saw in his eyes made her stop moving. "your sister…" he paused, taking a shaky breath. "she won't be able to come home with us." _

"_Don't sugarcoat your words!" Elsa hissed, now staring at her mother. "What did they do to her!?" _

"_Anna's power was consuming her, sweetie." The mother kneeled down to her daughter's height. "The trolls did everything they could, but it was too much for her body to take." _

_Elsa could feel the tears freely streaming down her face. "Then why am I not dead? Why couldn't it have been me instead of her?" Her mother pressed her forehead against Elsa's, rubbing her daughter's cheek with her thumb. _

"_Sweetheart, your powers are very different than your sister's." She gripped her daughter's face tighter. "And never think so lowly of your life." _

_All Elsa could do was crumple to the ground and wait for this nightmare to be over. _

**Present Day**

_*clack, clack, clack, clack*_

"You're okay. Everything will be alright."

_*clack, clack, clack, cla-*_

"Your Highness, the Prince has returned." The young queen spun around on her heels to face the maid who was in the doorway. Relief was evident on her face. The maid curtseyed and rushed away, not wanting to get caught up with whatever the Queen would do next.

Elsa pulled her gloves higher up her arms and took her steps with purposeful strides. She knew the layout of the royal castle perfectly. Sadly, this giant building was now _her _castle, since the former King and Queen decided to leave her with the burden of it all. She arrived at the Great Hall, seeing royal guards surrounding a very pale young boy. He matched his sister in only complexion, but differed in personality and strength.

"Olaf!" Her voice reverberated of the walls. The young boy flinched. "What have you been up to?" Her heels made an authoritative clack as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of her younger brother, Prince Olaf of Arendelle.

"He-Hey Elsa!" He shyly walked up to his elder sister and hugged her rather stiff body. She did not hug him back. She merely pat him on the back. "I was just, you know, talking with some people."

Her eyes narrowed. Right now she wished she wasn't wearing such a tight braid on her head. She had enough to deal with, and a headache was something she could live without. "Please do not make this difficult for me."

Olaf was a very happy young man, even when he was faced with so much hardship, a smile was always shinning on his face. Except when he was faced with his sister, then and only then, did his shyness reveal itself. He loved his sister, more than anything, but she was also one to fear.

"No, really!" He shook his hands in front of his face. "I have been talking to this really nice person!"

Elsa's hands went to her hips as she impatiently stared him down. "So you have been risking your safety for this person? A person whom was not even given a name?"

His eyes widened. "Oh! She's a daughter of a blacksmith! The one that makes a lot of the weaponry?" Elsa nodded in understanding. "Her name is Anna and she said she would make something for me!" He yelled in excitement, not even realizing how much that one statement hurt his elder sister.

She remembered those days perfectly. The day she returned home as an only child. No one knew for sure what happened to the countries youngest princess, only that she had to go away for a long time. The disappearance of the youngest sister was worrisome, but after many encouragements from the former King and Queen, no one questioned it. Only Elsa knew that her sister was dead. Olaf was told from a young age that his second eldest sister went to live with very distant cousins, and that she was chosen to help rule. Liars, they were all liars. And now even Elsa was liar.

She hated herself for pushing Anna's memory under the rug, but it was the only way for her to keep on living.

"I see." Her voice lowered an octave. "So you've been dodging in and out of the eyes of the royal guards to talk to this Anna?" The name tasted like copper in her mouth.

"Well," He wrung his hands together nervously. "when you say it like that it sounds bad."

Elsa sighed and lowered herself to the ten year-olds height. "Olaf, I'm not saying you should stay in isolation your whole life," Olaf looked up to meet her eyes. "but can you have your little excursions while being supervised?" She smiled and ruffled his hair. "You may be a child, but you are a child who could have a whole country on your shoulders."

"I'm sorry, sis." He hugged her around the waist, so he did not witness the Queen's smile falter for just a moment.

"I just want you safe." She walked with him farther into the castle. "And what's this about her making you something?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Can that be a conversation for another time?"

Elsa was never going to lose another sibling again.

**Middle Ring**

"I still don't see how you didn't get burned…" Erik muttered, his adrenaline rush fading away.

Anna smiled wide and wiggled her fingers. "Magic!" She slapped both of her arms. "And also my sexy rough exterior!"

Erik made a face and moved to go back in the house. "Well okay, rough exterior daughter. No more working on this today. I think one heart attack a day is enough for me."

"It's _sexy_ rough exterior, but _fine_, I'll stop working for today…but if that rich kid comes and this isn't finished, then it's on your head!" She put down her supplies and killed the fire, her father still studying her from the door.

Anna couldn't exactly explain how it happened, but whenever she touched anything hot, or even fire itself, it was never _hot. _This loss of feeling didn't start immediately. No, it was a gradual thing. She first noticed it five years ago, around the time her mother died. It wasn't like she was losing feeling in her hands. She could still feel that she was touching something hot, but to her, it felt cool.

This could be a super power.

Or she could just be going crazy.

"Go play in town or something, just don't venture to deep into the lower ring." Erik barked out a laugh. "You know the deal!"

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled to herself. "Don't get hurt, don't get killed, and don't talk to weird men."

Erik yelled from inside the house. "But mostly the man thing!" Anna made a face, mostly to herself.

Anna looked down at her appearance. Same overalls, same boots, and still pretty dirtied by her work. Perfect, people don't expect her to dress up, so why not fall into their expectations? She ran onto the dirt road and took a deep breath at the somewhat clean air. Arendelle's lower sections weren't exactly the cleanest, but that didn't exactly matter to the young blacksmith. She hiked up her boots and started to jog towards her favorite place to just hang out- Oaken's.

"Hello Anna!" Anna smiled warmly as she faced the person who greeted her.

"Hey Mrs. Aspen! How're the flowers today?"

The florist chuckled. "They would be doing better if the weather stopped changing so often!" The florist's eyes grew dark. "Did your father hear any more news about the possible draft?" Anna squinted and looked up at the sky. The sun was bright today.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm real sorry, but I haven't." A lot of curious people would always ask her if she heard any 'royal' news, since her father did mingle every once in a while with the higher ups. "How old is your son turning again? Sixteen, right?"

Mrs. Aspen drew in a shuddering breath. "Yes, he'll be turning sixteen soon." Perfect age for the draft, Anna's age.

Anna patted her on the shoulder. "Just because there's a possibility of war, doesn't mean there will be." She felt the sun beating down on her neck. Anna loved the sun. "Don't worry about the possibility of something, worry if it actually happens." Anna sucked at giving advice, and she knew she did, she was only hoping that her words could calm down the worried mother for just a bit.

The florist smiled softly. "Thank you, Anna." She kissed Anna briefly on the forehead. "Come visit me more often. I used to see your smile every day."

Anna's mother was good friends with Mrs. Aspen. They've been together since childhood, so of course Anna spent most of her childhood with her as well. Sadly, when her mother died, anything that reminded Anna of her mom…was just excessive baggage that didn't need to be dealt with. Anna vowed to change her attitude towards her mother's memory.

"Also, Thomas has never stopped asking about you." There was a twinkle in the florist's eyes when she mentioned her son.

Anna scoffed a bit. "Well, you tell Tommy that I'll catch up with him soon, or tell him to stop by my place whenever he's got some free time." She waved and started to head towards Oaken's. "I'll see ya real soon!"

"Be good, Anna!" Even her neighbors were telling her to be good. It's not like Anna intentionally looked for trouble.

After running around three blocks, she was at the intersection of where the middle ring ended and where the lower ring began. This is exactly where Oaken's was, and believe it or not, he made good business here. It's a good thing Anna was a regular here. She opened the large wooden doors and smiled at the dinging sound that sounded through the place. The left hand side had shelves of merchandise, while the left hand side had a handful of tables.

"Yoohoo!" Anna heard from the back of the store. "Oh! Anna!" The large burly man caught her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in two days! What have you been doing?" She laughed at how crestfallen the large man looked because he hasn't seen her in a few days.

"New rich kid project!" He whistled in amazement. "How's the family in the two days that I haven't seen them?" She smirked.

Oaken sat down on the stool behind the counter. "Husband is good, children are still good." His voice lowered. "Though Robert is running off with those no good kids." Robert was Oaken's youngest son at the age of nine. He and his husband were able to adopt four children- two boy and two girls.

"Oooh," Anna sat down in the stool next to his. "want me to beat the sense in him?"

He chuckled and rested his chin on his hands. "I feel like it wouldn't be a punishment if it came from you…" Anna's jaw dropped. She knew the kid used to enjoy following her around, but still…ew.

Oaken's family was rather big, not as big as some of the families that live around here, but it was still big in Anna's perspective. There was his husband, Jon, and they adopted four kids: There was the oldest boy, Martin, the oldest girl, Meg, the youngest boy Robert and lastly, the youngest girl, Linn. They were a handful, but well worth it.

"Where's everyone at?" Anna asked, realizing that it was way too quiet for the usually rambunctious store.

Oaken sighed and poured Anna a cup of milk. "Well, Jon took the two youngest to the bath house next door." He picked up this weird powder and poured it in the glass. "Martin's helping out Kristoff. Meg should be back" - *_ding*- "_any second."

"Hey daddy-o!" The boisterous voice of a young woman sounded through the store.

Meg was one of Anna's best girlfriends, since it was so rare to find someone with the same interests as Anna. They were both tomboys, enjoying running outside more than cooking a sewing. Meg had long brown hair, which was usually thrown up in a messy ponytail, but today it was down and extremely windblown. She was tall, lean, had a pretty face to match a well-toned body, and was only one year her senior.

"Whoa, look at what crawled outta the dirt!" Meg commented, taking in Anna's appearance.

Anna stuck out her tongue in response. "You're in my presence for two seconds and you're already so bitter." She took a sip of her milk, and almost spit it out in complete shock. "Oh my god!" She held up the glass as if it were some kind of deity. "This…this…tastes like…chocolate!" This was amazing. No, it was a miracle.

"Yah, it's my new invention." He held up the creamy brown glass. "Chocolate milk!"

Anna swooned at the sight. "If you weren't already married and if you didn't play for the other team, I would totally marry you!" She caressed the glass and took a giant gulp.

"Great, I come in second next to a glass of milk…" Meg sat down heavily in the chair in the corner.

"No, Meg." Anna stared at her with wide eyes, milk mustache and all, and held up the glass. "You came in second to _chocolate _milk."

Oaken let out a bark of laughter and clapped his hands enthusiastically. Meg scowled and rested her feet on another chair across from her. Anna and Meg worked together a lot in the artisan world. Anything that involved clay and paintbrush, Meg could do. So, Anna's father sold some of Meg's artworks in their weaponry shop, and vice versa with Anna's artwork.

"Where have you been these past few days?" Meg questioned, munching on a cinnamon bun her father just threw her way.

"Oh yeah!" Anna stood up and sat across from Meg at the wooden round table. "I'm gonna need your help with that." Meg's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I'm making this mini sword thingy for this rich kid, and I wanted you to come up with a pretty design to put on the side of the blade."

"Yeah, yeah! I can do that." She swallowed her food. "But you gotta make it look good. Who's the rich kid anyways?"

Anna opened her mouth and then paused. That was a good question. "Huh, it looks like I forgot to ask the kid's name."

If you have never seen a comical face-palm in real life, well…you would be surprised at how funny it looks when Meg does it. There was steam practically escaping from her head.

"You didn't ask for his name?!" Anna shook her head. "Your father is gonna kill you!" Meg clasped her hands together. "I will now pray for your soul to enter the afterlife in peace."

She wanted to dump her chocolate milk on her friend's head…but that would be a waste of delicious chocolate. "Oh, relax." She waved her hand in front of her face. "He will never know this little detail." Anna stared daggers at Oaken. "Isn't that right, daddy-o?" He gulped nervously, nodded and headed to the back of the store where all the food is normally made.

"Well, as long as the kid paid ya." Meg sighed in relief when Anna rubbed her fingers together- the symbol of big cash. "When do you wanna start?"

Anna grabbed a piece of parchment and ink and slammed it on the table with a look of victory on her face. "Now, right now!"

"Ugh," Meg leaned back in defeat. "can we do something exciting first? Like jump off a cliff or battle a waterfall?"

Anna touched her chin in mock concentration. "I know!" She pounded her fist in her hand. "We'll go into the forest, you following me? Then we'll set up a salt trail, but not just any salt trail, it'll be a salt trail for deer." Meg really regretted getting her started. "The deer will be attracted to the salt, they'll love the salt, thus-" She clapped her hands together. "a trust bond is formed between us and the deer."

Meg's head plopped on the table, now utterly defeated. "And what will we do with this trust bond, Anna?"

She chuckled evilly. "Oh, am I glad you asked." More regrets for Meg. "We will train them to attack." Meg couldn't handle anymore. "Like make our own deer army."

"Or-" Anna pushed the piece of parchment towards Meg. "we can get to work!"

"We can make the deer army later." Meg said, picking up the brush. "We'll make Kristoff do the dirty work." Anna smiled wide. "Now, what kind of design were you thinking?"

Anna thought for a moment, wishing she asked the kid for any of his information. "I don't know which rich family the kid hails from, so I wanna go for the basic royal design, but more flowy."

Meg looked up from her work, eyebrows raised. "Flowy?"

"Yeah, flowy." Anna curved her hands, tracing the design in the air. "Like those curvey lines and little flower designs."

"So you want me to put flower designs…on a boy's sword?" This poor rich could would definitely get bullied.

"Totally!" She shot Meg two thumbs up. "He seemed a bit prissy, so I'm sure he'll love it!"

"Alright, one prissy- flowery-flowy design coming your way!"

"Hey girls!" Oaken walked their way, wearing gloves and carrying a pan. "I made cookies!"

"Sweet!" Anna jumped up and ran full speed.

"Be careful, they're hot-" Anna grabbed the treat and shoved it in her mouth. "Okay, never you mind. Meg, they're hot, wait to eat them."

"Why can't chocolate rule the kingdom?"

**Two Days Later**

The sound of hammering could be heard from two blocks away, but no one dared to stop the determined young blacksmith. After almost 36 hours of pure work and a lot of desperation, Anna was finally finishing the intricate designs on this child's sword.

"Hey kid, I'm going out for a few days." Erik entered the workshop, smirking out how focused his daughter was.

"Yeah." She gave the short answer in a distracted tone.

"I have a job in one of the upper rings." He stated, still staring at his daughter. "They want to see if I can fix one of their old weapons."

"Ummhmm, yeah." Anna repeated, still focusing on perfecting the design.

"I'll be gone three days max."

"Cool."

"I'm totally better looking than you."

"Ummhmm, yup." Anna's head shot up and met her father's eye. "I mean, no?"

Erik laughed loudly as he patted his daughter's head. "Make sure this piece looks amazing. I'll be back in a few days!" He put on his backpack, which was filled with a few essentials and work items, as he walked out the door.

Anna stared wide eyed at the door. "What did he say again?"

Eh, if it was too important her father would have definitely interrupted her work. She picked up the blade and ran her hand along it.

This was going to be a winner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for finishing the second chapter! I know it's a bit of a slow burn right now, but I gotta introduce all the people! <strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean so much to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**SOME AUTHOR NOTE AND STUFF: Woops! Sorry about the long wait! I'd like to blame getting my wisdom teeth out, but that doesn't take like…a month…whoa. Seriously though, crazy crap. I mentally prepared myself for unconsciousness just so that I didn't say anything extremely embarrassing in front of my mother. Needless to say, I was kickass about it. I went in there, they took my teeth, I took out their best assistant with a good ol' right hook *wink wink* Not really, but I couldn't eat food for a week and my only form of substance was mashed potatoes. Which isn't the worse fate. **

**BUT IF ANY OF YOU WENT TO OTAKON THEN YOU'RE AWESOME! Maybe you saw me! I was dressed up as Eren from Attack on Titan. There was a very flametastic titan that was with me for a bit. He was awesome. I'll probably be going to other cons in the Eastern shore area (traveling is such a pain) HIT ME UP! My group will either be Akame ga Kill or Kill la Kill next year! EXCITEMENT~ Mostly because my group met the voice actress for Satsuki (from KLK- she was at our hotel) and we like…forced ourselves upon her *thumbs up for perseverance* **

**ANYWAYS~ I still do not own Frozen, but I do have Elsa socks adorning my feet at the moment. Quite pleasant. *takes sip from Frozen mug and leans back on Frozen pillow* Too much O_O **

_*thump, thump, thump, thump* _

"Please stop running in the streets!"

_*thump, thump, thump, thump*_

"Prince! You will end up hurting yourself!"

_*thump, thump, thump…crash* _

"Ah ha! Prince Olaf, please listen!" One of the members from the Royal Guards lifted the boy off his hindquarters and assisted in dusting off his trousers.

"Now Marcus," The Prince took advantage of the guard, who was still positioned on his knees, and gave him his best Elsa glare. It turned out to be a pout. "what did I tell you to call me when we are gallivanting across the kingdom?" He put his hand to his chin and tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"But, your Highne-"

"What am I wearing right now?" The Prince cut Marcus off by gesturing to his present attire.

Sometimes the man just hated games. "Street clothes, your Highness?"

The Prince nodded enthusiastically. "And what are you wearing?"

His head fell in defeat. "Street clothes…"

"And if we run through the lower levels with you screaming 'Prince!', then people might start to think that there is a prince somewhere." The Prince smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. "Please, just call me Olaf, at least for right now."

Marcus stood up and sighed. "As you wish, Olaf." He nodded his head.

Olaf pouted. "You don't have to make it sound so forced. Oh!" He clapped his hands together. "Maybe I should have a street name as well! What kind of names do common people have?"

Marcus bent down on one knee again. "With all due respect, you sound like royalty. Olaf is fine, and besides, you never had this notion when you were gallivanting across the kingdom before."

Olaf started walking again, looking wide eyed at the shiny windows of the shops. "Well, I've never been to the lower levels so often." He tapped his head. "Gets you thinking!"

Marcus combed the area surrounding the young Prince. He didn't exactly dislike accompanying the child on his journeys, but these adventures usually created a stomach ulcer from all the stress. Attacks on the royal family weren't common, but then again, it wasn't common for a member of the royal family to be traveling through the lower levels. Marcus sighed softly, wishing that the Prince would be more mindful like his elder sister.

"Your High-" a glare made Marcus cough awkwardly and restart his sentence. "Olaf, why are you so intrigued by the blacksmith's daughter?"

He stood still for moment, the gears in his head turning. "Who knows!" Marcus internally face-palmed. "I feel like I've known her for my whole life." It was as if all the cosmos in the universe came together for this one moment. "Nah, it's probably nothing." The cosmos just exploded.

"Maybe you just like her craftsmenshi-" Marcus was cut off by a sound of surprise. "What's wrong?"

He witnessed the young Prince bend down and deeply inhale a pot of roses. "You know, I just love summer, the sun, and all things hot." He sniffed the flower one more time. "Especially blooming flowers!"

The royal guard couldn't help but smile at the Olaf's childlike nature. Marcus knew that one day that child would be gone, replaced by a man that would have control of the kingdoms fate. It was strange seeing someone with so much power acting so lighthearted, even though he was so young. He heard many rumors of when the Queen was a child, around Olaf's age to be specific, and how she was just as cold and calculating as she is now. It was almost frightening to think about what changed the heart of someone so young.

"At the end of our trip, do you want to pick up flowers for your sister?" Olaf rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"I dunno, Marcus." He coughed awkwardly. "My sister is the hammer of authority. I don't even know if she would have time to accept my gift, or even like it for that matter."

"Well, you think about it." He leaned down to look the Prince in the eyes. "You might fall in her good favors for a bit."

Olaf smiled and laughed, continuing to briskly walk towards the shop that was forging his soon-to-be new favorite toy. The royal guard was only in the presence of the young blacksmith once, and from what he witnessed, he was surprised the Prince took so much notice of her. The girl was rather young to be working since it had such intense manual labor, and she didn't exactly bother changing her appearance, even when someone of such high stature was coming to visit. Basically, she was a normal lower level girl doing a man's work. The only special thing was her fire red hair and her exquisite craftsmanship.

"I sure hope she finished making my sword!" Olaf clapped his hands together. "I'm so excited I might explode!" Marcus smiled a patted the Prince's shoulder. "Also, Marcus?"

"Yes?" He looked down, confused as to what the boy could want.

"I'm planning a lot of things for Anna, and I can only hope everything falls into place."

**Lower Level Life **

"Meg, what day is it?"

Meg looked pushed away her magnified glass and looked up from her work. "Um, Tuesday?" Anna looked disappointed in the answer. "Was that a trick question or something?"

Anna waved her hands in front of her. "No, no! I meant what day is it in significance to my own being?"

The girl said some of the most confusing things. "Is it…the day of your freedom?" Meg guessed, hoping to subdue her friend.

Anna snapped her fingers. "Precisely! Actually, only a little. Yesterday was freedom, today is just the second day after freedom. So, after freedom?"

Meg laid her head on the workbench. "You're something special. But it's pretty weird of your dad to go on an extended trip." Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Aren't you, like…concerned?"

Anna mentally admitted that it was a bit strange for her father to travel for his work. It's not every day a blacksmith can travel, since all of his specialized tools were at home. What else could he be doing?

"He's totally meeting a woman!" Anna dropped her tools and clutched her head. "He ditched me and now he's gonna frolic through the kingdom with some new eye candy!" She started to pace around the work area, almost side swiping Meg in her disarray.

Meg stood up and made her body into a wall, forcing the frantic young blacksmith to smack into her. "Calm down, I'm sure he wouldn't ditch you…" Meg said in a calm manner, but she couldn't resist adding her own side comment. "even though I totally would."

A finger was jabbed into her face. "That was not necessary!" Anna sat down and let out a sigh. "Why'd you have to bring this up?" She looked at her perfect little sword that she just completed. "And I was already so excited."

"Anna, don't think about it." Meg patted her head. "He'll be back soon and you guys can go back to being your little family of two."

Anna's hands formed into fists. "That's not the point!" She whined, stomping her foot in frustration.

The door burst open, revealing a tall male figure with too much blonde scraggly hair. The room was silenced as the three people stared at each other in amazement and also annoyance, but mostly annoyance. The figure in question stepped farther into the building, bringing in whatever was in the wilderness into the shop by way of shoe transportation.

"CLOSE THE DOOR, YA BASTARD!" The silence was penetrated by Anna's all too familiar cry of the draft.

"Okay, okay! Damn, you ladies just don't know how to treat a well-toned man." Kristoff closed the door and removed his shoes. "I'm sure your father would agree with me!"

"Thank the gods he isn't here at the moment." Meg leaned back and scoffed her friend.

"Oooh, Papa Anders is out?" Anna scowled.

"Don't remind me of his endeavors!" Meg communicated to Kristoff by hand motions, indicating that it was still a sore topic. "I'm just gonna sit down…and picture myself living in a land made of chocolate."

Kristoff sat down on a stool next to Meg. They knew their friend was a little crazy in the head, but who doesn't like being around that? It's what makes life so new and interesting every day. Kristoff picked up the tiny sword and inspected it.

"You guys made this?" He asked, slightly surprised by the work put into it.

Meg raised her hands. "It was mostly Anna. I just put on the finishing touches."

Anna smiled a bounded towards the two. "It was a double effort!" She slung her arm across Meg's shoulder. "The dream team, the sexy's with swords, the bronze babes, the-"

"Commanders of copper!" Meg joined in with a smile.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "So that kid coming for this beauty soon?" He asked, gesturing to the object in his hands.

"He said he would come around the beginning of the week…" There was a round of knocks on the door.

The trio stared at each other one more. Kristoff was thinking, "Damn, I wonder if I can fit through the window…." Meg was thinking, "God, I hate kids…" and Anna was thinking, "HOLY CRAP THIS BETTER NOT BE SOMEONE STUPID!" Anna quickly ran over to Kristoff, ripped the sword from his hands, and pushed him to the far side of the wall.

"Sorry, Kristoff!" She whispered shouted, polishing the object one last time. "Your dirty appearance is rather unappealing!"

He stared at Anna, dumbfounded. "You're the same!" He returned the whisper shout.

Meg patted Kristoff's shoulder. "We're ladies, we can do whatever we want." He decided not to argue, since he didn't want to start a scene when an important costumer was about to walk in.

Anna grasped the handle to the door and took a deep breath. "Now or never!" Meg shot her a thumbs up.

She opened the door and saw…a flower…luckily there was the young rich boy, whose name is still nonexistent, standing behind the petals.

"Hello, Anna!" He handed the flower to her and happily walked through the door with quite a large man following behind him.

"Welcome back…uhhh..." Anna started to stutter over a name that definitely wouldn't come to her. "This is my friend Meg!" She changed the subject and gestured to her brunette friend. "She helped with your sword."

The boy smiled and took her by the hand, giving her a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you!"

The large man hunched closer to the boy. "Olaf, please show some reserve."

Olaf! That's that kid's name! Anna smiled, feeling accomplished for learning his name without having to awkwardly ask for it. She tightly held the cloth over her masterpiece.

"Do you wanna see the finished product?" Olaf nodded excitedly. Even the man looked interested.

She took of the piece of fabric and the boy's eyes widened. He gingerly moved his hand to touch the newly polished metal. He traced the intricate designs with his fingers and gently lifted the object out of Anna's hands. He inspected it with wonder.

"The first time I've seen him speechless…" The man commented with a smile as he watched Olaf's happiness.

Anna met Meg's eyes and they shared a moment of accomplishment. They were able to do something amazing.

"Definitely love at first sight!" Olaf shouted, clutching the sword tightly in his right hand. "I can't believe it was just the two of you guys working on this!" He looked at Meg and then Anna. "Marcus, you would like these designs!"

Anna stifled a giggle. "You know, Meg can show you some of her other artworks inside the house." Meg's eyes widened and her head whipped towards Marcus.

"Uhhh…ah…yeah, sure." Meg shot Anna a glare as she led Marcus inside the house. He looked hesitant, but he followed. Kristoff followed too, looking more lost since he was simply treated like a wall ornament.

That left Anna and Olaf…standing…just staring at each other.

"Sooooo…." Anna shifted from foot to foot, not wanting to completely meet the kid's eyes.

"How long have you been a blacksmith for?" He asked, wrapping the sword once again in the cloth and placing it gently on the workbench.

She leaned against the table. "Hmm, dunno." She twiddled her thumbs together. "Ever since I could probably reach the handle to the kiln I guess..."

"Oooh! This thing?" Olaf reached up.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Anna. Not only was this rich kid reaching for something potentially dangerous, but also Anna realized that she made a huge mistake. She had started a different project early this morning…and she never killed the fire. She could picture it now, the fire lapping at the inside of the door, waiting to consume its next victim. She did the only thing she could…

He opened the kiln, the fire moved closer to his face, and Anna tackled him to the ground. Her shirt caught on fire, but she paid no mind to it as she slammed the kiln shut.

Now she can panic.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" She pounded on her sleeve. "I liked this shirt!" Olaf was still dazed on the ground. Anna got on her knees and checked him over. "You good, kid?"

"You're not hurt?" He whispered.

She didn't notice that his eyes had widened in surprise…and also a little fear. Anna was yanked back by the collar of her shirt. She was then face to face with a red faced Marcus. A very angry Marcus.

"How dare you injure the Prince!" He held her hands and chained them together with his convenient back pocket handcuffs.

"Hey!" Kristoff ran towards Anna. "Don't touch her!" Marcus took out a knife from his jacket pocket and pointed it towards Kristoff.

"Do not interfere!" He held her by the head. She was still too shocked to even move or defend herself.

"What are you doing to Anna?!" Meg was about to leap on Marcus when Kristoff grabbed her around the middle.

The Prince of Arendelle. Prince Olaf of Arendelle. The Prince….the _freakin' _Prince?! First her dad ditched her for some lady, then her favorite shirt catches on fire, and now she's being accused of harming the Prince of Arendelle.

Today was not her day.

Marcus lifted Prince Olaf over his shoulder and shoved Anna towards the door.

"GODDAMNIT KRISTOFF! LET ME GO!" Meg started beating the arms that were still wrapped around her.

"Marcus…" Prince Olaf whispered, still in a daze from all of these events. "MARCUS!" He voice grew louder as he started to thrash over his shoulder. "She did nothing wrong! Let her go!"

"Prince, I am now exercising my right to protect you." He led them through the streets. The sound of Meg's angry yelling could still be heard. "I am now under orders of the Queen. We will figure out her punishment at the palace."

Anna's head hurt. She could see her neighbors staring in horror as she was dragged by, who she no guessed, some royal guard or whatever. She squeezed her eyes shut, already picturing the rumors that would be traveling around the lower levels. No one knew how to keep their mouth shut. Before she even realized it, they were standing in front a large wooden gate. If Anna wasn't about to crap her pants from fright, she was sure she would be in awe of all of this brilliant wood work.

Marcus placed the Prince on his feet as more guards started to rush towards them. He ran as close as he could to Anna. "Do not worry!" He yelled, his eyes filled with fear. "I will not let them harm you!" He was held by another royal guard and was dragged into the castle. "I promise you!" That was the last thing he was able to say before he disappeared.

Marcus looked Anna in the eyes. "Yes, do not worry." He started to drag her through another set of doors. "The Queen was already informed."

_Oh my god! _Anna's eyes widened even more as she was led through a maze of corridors. _I didn't do anything wrong! Okay, there was that one time I hid Kristoff's pants…but the Queen wouldn't kill me for that! I'm going to barf…I'm so going to die. I might just die before I even get a chance to be killed by the freakin' Queen. _Anna thought even harder. _Maybe I'll just will myself to disappear._

"Queen Elsa, I have brought you the blacksmith."

Anna stopped breathing. She looked up and was met with the most piercing blue eyes she has ever seen.

She was in the presence of Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

**Holy crap guys, it's been like…months. Don't kill me. **

**I have some reviews to thank!**

**Aidan bale: Whoa, what a compliment! Thank you so much!**

**C. F. Winchester. Finalage: Thank you so much! I'm a big fan of your stories as well! Gotta love the fire powers, but slice of life is all I got going for me! **

**Shadowfax321: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far! I'm excited to write the next chapter!**

**Anna-thefrozengirl: Thank you so much for saying that you like the story! I'm glad the story works out together XD (the floooooow!)**

**Mysticalstoriesfrozen: I'm glad you like the details I put into the story! Hopefully you continues to enjoy the story! **

**KidfireRyuu: Thanks for liking the story! I love the nonchalant way you tell me to update :P I wasn't planning on making this Anna/Elsa…I was thinking more sisterly stuff going down. But I haven't even thought all the way through to the end, so you never know! **

**KuletXCore: Sorry about the long wait! Thank you for liking the story!**

**Thank you to all the anonymous reviewers as well! Again, I'm sorry about the long wait! I'll try to be timelier with the chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you all for all of the positivity! I need to get better at writing exciting plots…I don't think I'm writing anything exciting…it's kinda just a boring story with a lot of details. Oh well! I enjoy writing for this story. I just really hope I can dish out a chapter for I can be that Someone. I may be looking for a beta eventually, just to help out with the storyline!**

_*ba-thump, thump, thump*_

_Oh my god, I'm going to die._

_*thump, thump, thu-thump*_

_Why does my heart have such a weird beat?_

_*THUMP, THUMP, THUMP* _

_Please just let me die! _

Saying she was freaking out would be an understatement. She was a second away from crawling up these stupid castle walls and eating away at the bricks and chandeliers to escape. That's right. Anna was seconds away from eating inedible objects just to avoid this crappy situation. Her overalls and plaid shirt were feeling way too constricting now.

_Please just let me out of here. I will never do anything bad again! Well…I can't exactly promise that…but I'll do better! I promise! _

A pair of bitter blue eyes practically stabbed into her. It was frightening. She's never been this scared before. The owner of those eyes stood up and made their way to where Anna was spazzing. Marcus still had a firm hold on her. She could almost feel the gloves adorning the Queen's hands strangling her.

"Thank you, Marcus." Her eyes stared into Marcus and Anna was able to let out a breath. "That will be all."

He kept his hold. "But she could be dangerous, your Majest-"

"That will be all, Marcus." The Queen's stern voice interrupted the royal guard member.

Marcus bowed and took off, leaving Anna to fully fend for herself. Unfairly, of course, since her hands were still bound. She didn't know what was worse, having Marcus here or being completely alone with the Queen of freakin' Arendelle.

The Queen looked at her. Anna felt like some specimen that was being studied. "So you are the notorious Anna that my brother cannot keep quiet about?" She kept her eyes glued to the ground. Anna thought it would be better to just die quickly than say something extremely stupid in front of their ruler. "That was not a rhetorical question." The Queen stood directly in front of the shaking girl. "Please look at me."

Hearing the obvious change in tone, Anna snapped her head up to look at the notorious Queen. Her eyes held no ice like they had before. They almost looked…comforting.

"Welcome to my home."

**The View of the Ice Queen**

"ELSAAAAA!" Elsa's head snapped up in surprise to see her younger brother running at her at full force.

"Olaf?" She questioned as his body slammed into hers. "What's wrong?" She held his cheeks in her hands in attempt to calm his breathing. "Talk slowly and carefully."

He stood and took heavy breaths. This was the most frazzled and bedraggled she had ever seen her brother. He was usually so happy, not running through the castle halls in a full out panic. He started to pull on his shirt so that air could waft into the places where it couldn't reach.

"Do you feel better?" He nodded and looked down. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Elsa was surprised to see fat tears start to roll down his face. "Marcus is going to kill my friend!" He sobbed. "She did nothing wrong!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she kneeled in front of him. "Olaf, please explain everything in detail."

Olaf got into this elaborate story of how he traveled through the lower levels, and how he and Marcus finally picked up the tiny sword, but something went wrong. This is the part of the story which interested Elsa greatly.

"Anna pushed me out of the way, Elsa!" He used his hands to make elaborate hand motions. "She saved me! I would have been burned!"

Elsa took his hands in hers. "Olaf, are you telling me the fire didn't hurt Anna?" The name was still painful to say.

He looked away. "W-well, I'm not sure if the fire exactly hit her badly. She just complained about how her shirt got burned."

Elsa closed her eyes tightly and stood up. There was no way that this Anna was _her _Anna. There was no way. She saw her sister dead a long time ago. Just because her Anna was dead, didn't mean that this Anna should reach the same fate. She patted her brother on the head.

"Don't worry." She smiled softly. "I will not let anything happen to your friend."

Now she walked to through the corridors with a purpose. Her long strides led her to a very mysterious young girl, and Elsa had to admit that she was indeed curious. She was soon going to meet the girl that was taking up all of her brother's time. The girl who also shared her sister's name. She arrived at the meeting place and saw the head of the Royal Guards holding a frail looking strawberry blonde girl.

Her heart was in her throat.

The sight saddened her. This Anna was obviously terrified and she only looked more terrified when she heard Elsa's heels clacking against the tile. Marcus looked at her and bowed his head and gestured towards the girl.

"Queen Elsa, I have brought you the blacksmith." The girl shuddered at his words.

"Thank you, Marcus." Elsa stared hardly the girl. "That will be all." She started to approach when the guard spoke again.

"But she could be dangerous, your Majet-"

Elsa took another step closer and interrupted. "That will be all Marcus." He bowed and scurried out of the room.

Elsa did not intend to sound so harsh, but unpleasant memories were starting to surface. This Anna looked so much like her Anna. It had been so many years, but if her sister were still alive, this is how she pictured her. Elsa stared at the hair color.

_This hair… conceal…conceal_

She could feel her hands start to ice over. "So you are the notorious Anna that my brother cannot keep quiet about?" There was a small smile on Elsa's face, but she realized that she was scaring the young girl more than comforting her. "The question was not rhetorical." She stepped in front of Anna, hoping to get in her line of view. "Please look at me."

The girl's head shot up to looked at Elsa. Her eyes were so expressive, so lively. They were filled with the life that Elsa wished hers held. Now she knew why Olaf was so interested with this girl. _This might be my only chance…_

Elsa gave a small smile. "Welcome to my home."

**View of the Firecracker **

_Wait…_

_ WHAT?!_

Anna's jaw dropped as the Queen started to undo her binds. This couldn't be possible. Why would royalty even want to touch her? Anna looked down at herself again. _Yup…still filthy. _It didn't help that she also smelled like the inside of a woodstove. _Dammit…there's still a hole in my shirt…screw that fire. _If her father was here right now…he would totally be beating her up.

"I apologize for how Marcus treated you." The Queen finished undoing the cuffs and turned Anna to face her. "My brother told me the whole story."

Yup, she couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Ah…guh…t-thanks?" The Queen's eyes were still trained on her. _She seems a lot kinder than the stories portrayed her as. And God…she's like the queen of good looks! Damn her good looks… _

"Uh, sooooo…." The Queen's eyes became unclouded, as if she just woke up. "now what…uh, Your Majesty?"

The Queen brought up a delicate covered hand to her forehead, looking slightly dazed. "I apologize again." She smiled, as if to herself. "It appears I am a bit out of sorts."

Anna rubbed her wrists, attempting to fix the circulation to her fingertips. She was finally able to take a look around the room. It was…basically magical looking. There were two staircases leading to an upstairs that was probably even more fabulous than the downstairs. There were suits of armor lining the sides of the wall. It was almost too magical looking. It wasn't her cup of tea.

"Am I…" Anna looked in the Queen's general direction, still massaging her wrists. "Am I…allowed to go home?" 

The Queen backtracked, trying to continue the conversation. "Wait, Anna." She stopped for moment. "Is it alright for me to call you that?"

Anna almost laughed out loud. Here she was, the Queen of Arendelle asking her if it was okay to for her to be addressed by her actual name. _Whoa, being called Anna instead of "that blacksmith"…I am totally dreaming. _

"Um, yeah!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I can't believe you're even asking me what to call me," She couldn't stop talking now. "I mean, you're royalty! And I'm just like…" Anna made a face. "you know, bleeeeh." _Oh god, I'm barfng words!_

The Queen's face contorted, almost like she was trying not to laugh, but her regal appearance surfaced once more. "It is to my knowledge that your father is traveling?"

Anna's eyes widened, her inner mind screaming at her. _Why would royalty know that?! Why did she have to remind me?! He is sooooo gonna kill me when I get outta this situation. I'm dead. Totally skewered. The Queen shouldn't be concerning herself with me…maybe I should just lay on the floor and pretend not to be here…_

The Queen cleared her throat, urging Anna to answer her question. "Oh! Um, yeah! He's outta town for a bit, doing the good ol' blacksmithery and what not." Here comes the nervous laughter. "I guess he should be back soon…I dunno….uh, Your Majesty." _What kind of sick game is this?!_

The Queen was about to say something when a door slammed open, creating a resounding sound in the relatively empty large room. Prince Olaf stood in the doorway, fists balled to his side and his face scrunched up in an attempt to control his tears. However, upon seeing Anna still alive and well, caused the boy to release a sob and run towards her.

Anna didn't know if she should run in the other direction or brace herself for impact.

The Prince rammed his body into Anna's, almost causing both of them to topple to the floor. She could see the Queen raise her hands, but returned them to her side without touching either of them. Prince Olaf started rubbing his face against Anna's shirt. She could feel the tears start to seep through her overalls. _Man, I'm gonna really have to wash this…_

"ANNAAAAAAA!" He sobbed into her shirt. "I *hic* I THOUGHT YOU WERE D-DEAD!"

Anna smiled softly and went down on one knee, rubbing the boy's arms. "Thank you so much, Your Highness." It felt weird being so polite to him right after she treated him so normally in the shop. He sniffled loudly. "The Queen was very kind to me." _I'm still stuck here though…_

He rubbed his face against her shirt again and looked up towards his sister. "You were, Elsa?" Anna's eyes widened at hearing the sound of the Queen's name spoken so flippantly. _She's the flippin' Queen! I still can't get over this! _

The Queen frowned slightly. "Olaf, I do try to be kind when kindness needs to be shown." She moved forward to touch his back, but pulled away, wringing her hands together. "I was just discussing with your friend her current living arrangement."

He stepped back and tilted his head. "You live with your parent's right?" He asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yup," Anna placed her hands behind her back. "I live with my dad in the shop."

"What about your mom?" Elsa tried to silence her brother, but the question was already brought forth. It's not like Anna minded the question, quite the opposite actually. She loved talking about her mother; keeping her memory alive.

"Nope, no mom at the moment." Olaf frowned, and pursed his lips. "But she was an amazing woman." She smiled.

"I understand…my mom isn't around either…" This time, the Queen did reach out and gently pat her brother's shoulder. _Oh yeah, he's basically an orphan…not that I would ever say that out loud. _

Anna, forgetting that she was in front of royalty, bent down in front of the boy and took his hand. "That's why I surrounded myself with a lot of friends and people I can smile with." Olaf's eyes were wide. She looked down at her hands, then she looked back up, then down again at her hands.

_Oh crap…_

She jumped up and started to retreat a few steps. "Oh my god!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. "I don't know what came over me! I'm so so soooo sorry, Your Highness!"

All she heard was laughter. "Don't apologize so much!" He laughed again. "You saved my life, so please, treat me like a friend." A thought seemed to come over him. "In fact, you said you surrounded yourself with people who make you smile." Anna nodded. "Then let's be friends!" He walked towards her and took her hand, shaking it. "Because you make me smile!"

Anna was speechless.

The Queen was also at a loss for words. She was silent ever since the parent situation was brought up, but now it was her time to offer her own suggestion. She stepped forward and carefully placed her hands on Olaf's shoulders.

"Anna," She was planning her words carefully. "would you like to stay for a bit?" Olaf whooped and started to pound the air with his fists. The Queen smiled fondly. "I'm sure Olaf would enjoy having you here."

Wait…what? This was not happening. First off, the Queen is smiling. Anna has heard some pretty bad things about the Queen in her day…and one of those things was her lack of smiles. Second, Anna knows she looks pretty grimy, and no one has mentioned yet! Not that she's complaining. Thirdly, what? Did the freakin' Queen just ask her to have a royal sleepover?

She had to think about this carefully.

"Your Majesty?" The Queen waited for a response. "Is it alright if I at least tell my friends I'm okay? They kinda saw me get dragged off by buff royal guards." The Queen winced while Anna rubbed the back of her neck in an embarrassed manner. "Other than that, it would be an honor to be welcomed into your home."

Olaf whooped and ran in circles around Anna. "YES! FINALLY SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH!"

Anna chuckled a bit. _Well…this is kinda awkward. _She had no idea how to absorb this information. Just being inside this castle made her feel like clawing at her skin. She was meant to be outside in the elements, not dotted upon inside luxurious walls.

"Uh, if I can just ask you a question, Your Majesty…" Anna mumbled just loudly enough for the Queen to hear her.

"Yes, Anna?" Again the piercing blue eyes were trained on her.

"Why do you even want me to be here?" Anna started to play with the end of her sleeve. "It feels like some ulterior motives or something…not that I'm trying to be rude! I just mean why would royalty want me messing up their castle?"

The Queen looked like she actually had to think about this for a moment. What did she want with Anna? Her eyes were trained on the floor while Anna fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well, we both know that Olaf loves your company." Anna nodded at that. "How about you train with some of Arendelle's greatest blacksmiths? They could show you a different side that your father has not shown you that."

Whoa. Now the Queen was offering her an almost-job-opportunity. Would that be betraying her father? When would she get another opportunity like this one? It's not every day you get dragged to the Queen's house and get offered something. Her father would want her to take every chance she got.

Anna nodded slowly in agreement. "That would be informative…" She muttered. Anna faced the Queen and responded in a louder voice. "It would be an honor to work with your blacksmiths." Anna knew her father had all the skills any blacksmith could ever desire, but it was interesting to see other points of views.

The Queen smiled while Olaf was still cheering in the corner. "It's settled then. I will have a carriage take you home and bring you back here."

Anna grimaced slightly.

What has she gotten herself into?

**Well, would you look at that? Days…*cough* months *cough* have went by! Oh kill me. I've had a good portion of this chapter written for a while, I was just nervous to post it because I thought it wouldn't "meet expectations". **

**REVIEW THANKING!**

**ThainaC.- Oh yes, cliffhangers are the joy of life. WE MUST ALL LIVE WITH CLIFFHANGER!**

**Betagamma- Heh…heh…I came back, then I left. I'm like a bad relationship. Thank you for liking the chapter!**

**Lollerpop- GAH! Now I feel the need for Elsanna! But everything against me says no! Especially the icest portion! GAHH!**

**KuletXCore- Bruh, you make this story sound so much more exciting than it is!...Imma keep you around. Haha! 8/8 shucks, man. **

**Awesomealpha11- AHHH WELCOME BACK! I LOVE YOU! **

**The Real Phoenix- Trust me, if I wasn't keeping things fancy, Elsa definitely would have said da fauq. GRACIAS, for thinking I'm awesome…cuzz…guess what…you're awesome too!**

**FrozenFairyTale- HAH! I MAKE CLIFFHANGERS JUST FOR THIS REASON! SUCK IT! **

**Now my Anonymous Reviewers!**

**Guest 1- Duh I left it cliffhang! It's my job. **

**FireCrown- The pressure is real, bro. THEY MUST TO RECOGNIZE EACH OTHER!**

**Fozz E Bear- You told me not to point out this review…so that means that I NEED TO POINT IT OUT SO DRAMATICALLY! WOOOO REVIEW! **

**Whatever- Your guest name leaves me speechless.**

**FanGirlJen- GOOD! I WANT SUSPENSE TO MURDER! **

**Guest 2- Oh, I updated…real goooooood. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAV, AND FOLLOWS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You're asking for a lot…you know that?" A young woman sat down on a fallen tree, flattening the creases in her dress._

"_You are the only one we can turn to right now." The old troll wrung is hands together, apprehension starting to chew away even more years. _

_The sun was just starting to rise and the forest had a certain chill to it this morning. The family of trolls stood together in the clearing, surrounding an object that the young woman could not see. They all had the same look etched on their faces. They had no idea what to do. _

"_Is she really that powerful that you had to tear her away from her family?" _

_The troll let out a sigh and refused to meet the woman's eyes. "Someone…would have gotten hurt."_

_The woman puffed out her cheeks and propped her elbows on her lap. "So, what you're telling me is that you have this powerful little girl." He nodded. "You took her memories and that subdued her powers." He nodded again. "And you want me to watch her?"_

"_You are the only one that can help her." The old troll took the young woman's hands on his own. "Aileen, please." This was the first time she's ever saw this wise troll look so desperate. _

_Aileen pursed her lips. "A fire wielder, I presume?" The troll nodded as the woman sighed. "I just got married too, Grand Pabbie." The troll smiled at the familiar name. "You know Erik is going to kill me, right?" _

"_You are the most suited one to take care of her."_

"_Is it because we are alike?" Grand Pabbie beckoned for the woman to join him in the middle of the clearing, towards the object that was hidden from view. The trolls were surrounding a small girl. She couldn't have been older than four._

"_This is Anna. From today forward, she will be your daughter." _

**In a Carriage of Immortality **

There were three things that were absolutely certain…well, maybe not certain…kind of certain:

1) Olaf is the damn Prince of Arendelle.

2) The Queen, for some strange reason, wanted Anna to stay at her place.

3) Anna was unconditionally and irrevocably…umm…screwed…she was screwed.

A piece of information that was without a doubt correct and not a figment of her imagination was that she did indeed have motion sickness. Horses, Anna can deal with. Carriages were not for her. Horses had to pull the damn thing anyways, might as well ride them. Anna was all about promoting bonding time with animals. This was abuse for both parties.

"Can I ask how ya' met the Queen, ma'am?" The carriage driver asked. There was a small window that allowed conversation to go back and forth, and judging by Anna's appearance, he probably felt safe with speaking to her.

"Oh, you know…I was dragged there…" Anna touched the plush seating, noting how her hand sunk in deeper.

"And then ya' get the royal treatment, huh?" The curiosity seeping out of his voice.

"The Prince took a liking to me." She shrugged, even though she knew the carriage driver couldn't see it. "I really dunno what she wants from me…" She poked the seating some more.

"That's awful good luck, if I do say so myself." He righted the hat on his head. "In like a prisoner, out like royalty."

Anna looked at the four walls around her. There was a small door and window, but that didn't define freedom. This was still a prison. She was being basically forced to join the palace inhabitants, even if it was a great honor. Anna could be doing so many other things…like digging her own grave.

"Wish that could happen to me…" The carriage driver mumbled.

Anna frowned. "Dontcha get to see royalty every day?"

He barked out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, and have 'em orderin' me around. Answerin' their beck and call!" He pushed the reigns faster.

"But now the Queen knows I exist…" Anna mumbled. "I don't want people keeping tabs on me."

"Well you're a special case here, sweethear-"

"Anna." Anna interrupted the carriage driver before he crossed into uncharted territories. "I go by Anna"

The driver looked over his shoulder to make eye contact. He flashed her a smile.

"Well then, Anna." His voice went up a cheery octave. "As I was sayin', you're a special case! I've never seen an outsider enter the palace in chains, then waltz out in style." He chuckled a bit. "Hell, the Queen never paid attention to anythin'…or talk to anyone…or be seen by the public…"

"You make her sound like a creepy shut-in." It wasn't completely untrue.

"Pretty much!" The carriage rocked painfully to the side as they hit a ditch. Anna could begin to hear the clamor of the suburbs. "I've only caught sight of 'er once, and I'm around there all the time!"

"She's not so bad…" Anna frowned, thinking more about this mysterious Queen that showed her kindness.

There were so many rumors floating around, about how her heart was made of ice. Anna could understand why the Queen would shut people out. The amount of death surrounding the royal palace was stifling to say the least, but it is even more so in the slums where death is literally found on the street.

"Did 'er eyes ice ya over?" He asked, the carriage coming to a stop where Anna hoped would be a place that she was familiar with. "Ya know the rumors!" He jumped out of view. The side door opened and she was able to see the full body of the carriage driver. "She looks ya in the eyes and BAM!" He did this weird jazz hand movement. "Yer frozen"

Anna rolled her eyes and climbed out of the carriage, not accepting his hand for help. Her home was just couple houses down, but already she could see a group of people standing in front of it. She could only guess who's in the center of it all.

"I'll be waitin' for you here." He gestured to where he was standing. "So pack some stuff and hug some people. Queen's awaitin'!"

"Um, thanks...uh…" Anna stuttered a bit, realizing that this man was still labeled 'that carriage driver' in her head.

"Flynn." He smirked. "I go by Flynn."

Anna scurried away from the carriage, hoping to distance herself as much as possible. Everyone probably knew that she was carried off on the wings of delinquency, so it was hard to imagine people seeing her being dropped off by a swanky carriage. Already two houses away from her own, Anna could hear Meg's attempts in rallying the crowd.

Anna approached quietly and tapped the shoulder of a man who was at the edge of the crowd. "What's goin' on?"

Without looking towards her, he said. "Somethin' about the blacksmith's daughter being taken by a guard."

"I heard she tried to kill a boy!" Anna scowled at the comment.

"I heard she could control fire!" Okay, now that was completely screwy.

Anna whistled softly at the array of comments and attempted to push her way through the crowd. The only way to stop this monster from growing was killing it at the source. That source just happened to be her best friends. They were so dead. If only her looks could kill.

"Meg!" Anna shouted over the crowd. "Kristoff!"

Meg was standing on a wooden crate situated in front of her house. If her father caught wind of any of this happening…something bad would definitely surface. It amazed Anna how quickly Meg could rally all these people together…maybe she's in the wrong profession.

"MEG!"

Meg's eyes widened when she caught sight of the red head. It was a pretty funny reaction to watch. First she was all hyped, staring down the crowd, then suddenly…BAM- eyes wide and jaw slacked. Anna would have burst into fits of laughter if Meg hadn't thrown her full weight at her. She could feel the girl's tears soaking into her shirt.

"Meg?" Anna asked softly. She held the girl at arm's length as if to get a better look. "You okay?"

Meg's lip quivered a bit, but it looked like she was trying to pull herself together, probably because there was a crowd watching her every move. "I thought you were going to be hanged!" Meg turned away from Anna and addressed the group. "OKAY! Looks like everything worked out! Go home!" The crowd looked unsure. "GO HOME!" They slowly dispersed, probably upset because nothing cool happened.

"Where's Kristoff at?" Anna looked around, not seeing the awkward blonde boy anywhere.

Meg blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Probably calming down the family." They made eye contact. "Rumors spread really quickly around here…and I know you were only gone a few hours, but it looked really serious. When people are taken away by guards…" She took a deep breath, attempting to control her breathing. "they usually don't come back."

Anna smiled and patted her own harms. "Look, no harm done!" She patted her own cheeks. "As normal as I can be!" Meg gave her a watery smile.

…and then started to punch the red headed girl. "Never. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again!" Each word was associated with a punch that was harder than the last. "You're lucky those royal snobs didn't kill you, because now it's me you have to worry about being killed by!"

Anna smiled to herself even though she was being physically harmed. Someone cared for her. So, it all seemed pretty worth it. She caught Meg's fist with her hand and smirked.

"Going to Oaken's!" Anna pushed Meg aside and started running at full speed towards the all too familiar place.

Anna rammed open the door, the doorbell sounded like a huge clank instead of its normal ringing. The door hit the wall with a thud. A fitting entrance for the boisterous blacksmith. Kristoff was in mid bite of a cookie, Oaken was slumping on his stool, and Martin (Oaken's oldest son) started choking on his glass of water once he saw Anna.

"You arive!" Kristoff muttered while crumbs were spewing from his mouth.

"I'm glad you look so worried…" Anna crossed her arms and took purposeful strides towards the bar.

"Why-" Meg appeared at the doorway, breathing heavily. "do…you run *huff* so fast?"

"All in good cardio." Anna sat down next to Oaken and watched Martin continually struggle with the amount of water in his trachea. "Don't die on me Marty, I have a story to tell."

Meg leaned on Anna's shoulder. "Yeah…what is this "story"." She made quotations in the air, still breathing heavily.

Anna told the elaborate story of being captured by the royal guard and thrown into the palace, and how she almost _died_. Not really, but she was certainly close to it. What everyone was really surprised by was when she mentioned how the Queen wanted Anna as a royal guest.

"Now, don't get me wrong…"Meg started. "but you're not all that appealing." Anna made a face.

"Yeah, you look rather manish today anyways…" Martin added his one cent comment.

"I think you've worn that outfit for the past week…." Now they're just being cruel.

"Okay, okay!" Anna raised her hands up in defeat. "I get it! Jeez, you just shot me down."

"We're just trying to understand why the Queen wants to "keep" you." Kristoff smirked.

"Well…I'm trying to understand this myself…"

Anna failed to mention to her band of cohorts that the royal palace was literally waiting for her outside of her house. There was no explanation for the Queen's actions. Anna was supposed to die back there. She theoretically jumped the prince, sure, she saved his life, but people were killed for doing less. Nothing made sense.

"Well…if you want to look on the bright side," Oaken started. "at least you get to have an adventure."

"I never wished for this adventure!" Anna groaned and slammed her head down on the counter.

Meg patted her back. "You live for this kind of stuff!" Anna felt her shoulders being squeezed reassuringly. "And besides, if anything goes wrong…we'll save ya."

There was a possibility of a lot of things going wrong, but that was something that had to be risked. As long as she had her friends back home, it didn't really matter if the Queen tried any weird business. Soon her father would be home as well, and he definitely wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Anna lifted her head and smiled softly. "Thanks guys."

Elsa continued her pacing. The service refused to interrupt the young queen, knowing that they would only serve to be anger management tools. Her study was being turned into one giant rut in the ground. _'This is not possible…how could this be possible?' _Elsa recalled staring at the young blacksmith. Olaf had said that this girl should have been burned. Her clothing was…but nothing else. She had seen that girl's skin with her own eyes…no wound. Nothing.

"Could there be others like me?" She questioned to herself out loud.

'_Could there indeed be others that hold powers? Are they even aware of it?' _Could this blacksmith girl have powers? Elsa knew she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, and assuming that someone has magical powers is a big assumption, but she couldn't help but feel…connected to this girl.

If her late sister had magical powers like her own, then why couldn't someone else?

**Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around! I know…"Whoa! It's been like forever since you've updated!" Don't give me that sass! Going on into pressing matters of life…college is like a giant mind blower. It sucked away all the fun and left me lifeless (no dirty thoughts). BUT SUMMER IS ALMOST UPON ME! So I was take refuge in…watching stupid TV shows! **

**Even more pressing matters: DUNNO IS THIS IS GONNA BE ELSANNA! I'm bad at romance. Really bad. Like "What the hell is wrong with that girl?" bad at romance. My word…look at the time..**

**Time to thank you for all the followers, favorites, and reviews! **

**Veoviing: YOU ARE…completely correct! Thank you so much for bringing that up! I actually used that in this chapter :P THANK YOU! **

**KuletXCore: So many questions….NONE OF WHICH I WILL ANSWER! BOOM! I feel like I'm loosin' the plot, bruh. 11/10? I'M ON TOP OF THE WOOOOORLD! **

**Justareader21: Bruh, no pressure O_O Thank you for lucking my story! It means a lot! **

**FanGirlJen: Fabulous, I love suspense. I shall use it often!**

**Mengsk: I love these questions! This is great! It's interesting the angles that you came up with. I'm still working out a few kinks in the plot still…but I actually might change it just to add in some of these elements. I'm glad you like it so far XD I hope I don't disappoint! **

**1Crowned Prince: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT! I shall update….WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT! YAY! **

**Thanks to all of the anonymous reviewers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there, you lovely people! What? I'm an awful person for not updating? Yeah, I know. Sorry about the long wait! I had lots of school…and summer school…and fall school…lots of school. BUT LOOK! A CHAPTER! **

"_There are times when we need to do something for the greater good." _

"_Just hearing you say that makes me want to do the opposite." The woman stared at the old troll, waiting for him to reveal what she assumed was a child with extraordinary powers. She wasn't wrong in her assumptions. Her footsteps were light, as if she were trying to not wake the young girl. "Is she asleep?" _

"_Only just." _

"_And what does that mean?" The child was paler; paler than a child should be. _

"_I have a sleeping spell, one that brings death like features but leaves the person unharmed." He waved his hand of the child's mouth. "You cannot even feel her breathing." He touched the child's arm. "Cannot even feel the blood flowing through her veins." _

"_Was this to…" Her question hung in the air like a dense fog. _

"_Deceive her family?" He sighed. "Yes, yes it was. Her older sister is quite the perceptive one, so I had to be cautious." _

_The woman looked from the child and back to the troll. "What about her sister?" _

_He started rubbing his hands together, as if he was trying to keep warm. "She is the eldest, so I could not take her as well." He nodded towards the woman. "Her powers are the opposite of yours, Aileen, and she is the one to ascend to the throne." _

"_She has powers that control the cold?" Her eyes widened. She has never met anyone who could wield powers like this older sister, but…this was the first time in meeting someone with similar powers has herself. _

"_Ice and snow." The woman wished she could meet her. "She has enormous power in her, but her control is a little more refined than this one." He gestured to the child. "Now…I'm going to wake her up…and you are going to be her new mother." His eyes pierced into hers. "Do you understand that?" _

_She gave a small nod in return. "There isn't much of a choice…but if it is within my power, I will give her a happy life." _

"_Fantastic." He started to wave his hand over the child's head. "When she wakes up, her memory will have been altered, actually, she will remember nothing. She will barely remember her name." Aileen winced. "Her powers have been sealed and she will have no recollection of having them." His tone lowered. "As time goes on, her powers will start to resurface. I have no idea when this could happen, so you need to be prepared." _

_The girl started to blink awake. Her eyes darted around, but didn't seem to focus on anything specific. She sat up and repeatedly rubbed her eyes. At this moment, Aileen knew she could be a parent, but she had to take everything one step at a time. _

"_Are you…" The child seemed to tilt her head. "what?" _

_The child must be terribly confused. "Sweetie," Aileen almost grimaced at the term of endearment that barely crossed her lips. "do you remember me?" _

_The child shook her head. "Are you…" She took a deep breath in and then released it. "my mama?" _

"_Yes I am." _

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Anna was running towards a very depressed looking Flynn. The carriage sat there for only god knows how long, reminding Anna just how bad her memory could be at times.

"No, no worries." He leaned against the carriage. "I'll wait days, weeks…" He looked towards the sun. "months."

"Who knew a single male could house so much sass…" She mumbled to herself.

So, once again, Anna found herself on the lovely carriage waiting to go to the lovely palace on this lovely afternoon—and it was weird. The sun was a sick reminder that she may be unable to see it again. Sure, being a "guest" seems like a pretty good deal, but that doesn't mean the guest room isn't locked up. All through her life, Anna was never confined to one place. Her parents always let her wonder around, but "be safe" they would say. She may be impulsive at times, but not dead at the end of the day.

"You look like you're goin' to be sick." She wasn't sure if it was from the carriage or her oncoming doom. Both of which made her incredibly nauseous.

This, in retrospect, could be the start of a wonderful future. Everyone says that the Queen was good at two things: ruling her country, and scaring the living crap out of people. But rumors are rumors, so you have to find the source of it all…even though the source is the Queen herself. Anna was only able to pick up the rumors from the locals and this Flynn guy, basically there're not reliable. The only saving grace was that Olaf lived in the palace as well. He may be the prince, but he was still that rich boy customer that made Anna make a kickass sword. So they're…nothing special. They just live in the same country.

"If you vomit in there I'm gonna be angry."

Do you question why people exist? Well you should. Some people just have that uncanny knack of pissin' others off. Sometimes they don't even know this information, and when they do know they're usually jerks about it. It's not that Anna was going to vomit from nausea, but it could possibly be from nerves. Ya know, nerves from going to the palace, living there, having to actually socialize with people that matter to this country and could totally kill someone with a snap of their finger. Nope—nothing to be nervous about.

"We're here!" Oh god. Yup, still looked exactly the same. Flynn helped her out of the carriage and picked up her single bag. "Don't worry so much!" He clapped Anna on the back. "She wouldn't invite ya if you weren't special." If only. He continued to follow her until the large wooden doors of the palace. "Well, this is where I leave ya!"

Anna smiled softly. "Thank you for your help and kindness." He smiled back and turned to walk towards the carriage. He looked back only once to throw her a wave and a smile. There were two very official looking men staring at her that stood in front of the door. "Um…I'm Anna?" It sounded more like a question then a fact. "The Queen wanted me to come here." Might as well tell it like it is. They looked at each other, using that good ol' silent speaking. They nodded in unison and pushed open the two heavy wooden doors.

"Welcome." Gotta love those fake kind greetings. Way to break a girl's heart.

"Thanks?" Anna started her ascend, becoming more confused as she climbed higher. "Do you…do you guys know where I should go?"

One of the guards took a step inside the castle. "Gerda!" His voice bounced off the walls. Anna was pretty sure half of the residents had to have heard his voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me like that?!" A small woman came running out of one of the side doors. This was probably Gerda. At least she seems to have a kind face. You can never be too careful in these situations. The typical stranger danger, and Anna was being thrown into the lions den. She was an older woman that was dressed to look like a maid. So…she probably was a maid.

"Oh darling!" Gerda grabbed both of Anna's hands. "You must be Anna?"

For a few seconds Anna was wondering why the maid was saying the name 'Anna' when it finally registered that she _was _the Anna being mentioned. Oh god. "Uh, yeah. That would be me!" She attempted a smile that probably looked like someone just kicked her in the shin.

"You seem nervous." Wow, was it really that obvious?

"Of course not!" Anna let out a nervous laugh. "Who would be nervous going to the royal castle, meeting the Queen, and being in like the most important place in the country?" More nervous laughter. Well, now is not the time to be a coward about your own cowardice. "Of course I'm nervous!"

Gerda's hand covered a small giggle that escaped from her mouth. "Oh, we can't have that now." A look of confusion flashed across Anna's face. "You won't be seeing Her Majesty until dinner tonight," Ok, that gave her some time to freak out in private once more. "so you and I will be setting up your new room and preparing for tonight!"

_Uhhhh, whaaat? Room? Queen? Dinner? Eating? What was eating? Could she even eat? _This was too much for Anna's body to handle. She was surprised someone wasn't hosing her down because of the smoke that was probably escaping from her head. Where were the windows that she could jump out of?

"Follow me, dear!" Too many terms of endearment today.

Anna did as she was told; follow the maid to god knows where. The castle was obviously huge. Anna would obviously get lost. Then she would die from starvation, because that obviously happens when you put a commoner into a situation where she has to fend for herself inside a castle…especially when that someone is Anna.

They stopped in front of a door. Could that even be considered a door? It was probably bigger than some houses. "This will be your room for the time being!" She opened the door. Anna opened her jaw.

She dropped her small bag and stared in awe. Not only was the door huge, but this freakin' room was as big as two of her houses put together! Why would someone need this much room? Why was the bed so huge? Is this a one person bed? Why was there fabric on top of the bed? Why does this freakin' bed come with its own roof? Anna used the door frame to steady herself.

"Ma'am…I don't need this much room." Her eyes were probably as big as a small planet.

"Nonsense!" Gerda picked up the bag and set it down on the bed. "The Queen requested that you stay in this room!" Anna wanted to throw up.

"Why are there doors inside the room?" There were two doors, one next and one opposite to the bed.

"Oh!" Gerda opened the door to the right of the bed. "This is the closet." Anna peered inside. She really wanted to throw up. It was a walk in closet. Why the hell would someone need to walk inside their closet?! "And this one is the bathroom." There was a bathroom. She had her own damn bathroom. Ohmygod, it sparkled. Were toilets supposed to sparkle?!

"Umm, ma'am…" She really wanted to throw up.

"Call me Gerda! I insist!" She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Is it okay if I used that toilet?"

"It's all yours!" Gerda was about to leave when Anna ran towards the sparkly contraption.

"FANTASTIC!" And she so charmingly threw up into this lovely and expensive piece of artwork.

After that lovely incident, Gerda wiped off her face and led her back into the room. _Her _room? Whatever it was, she was sitting on the bed. Anna was guessing the nerves were getting the better of her, or maybe a killer virus had come to collect her soul. Maybe her angel of death wanted to stop her royal suffering. _Why are my thoughts so suddenly morbid? _She looked around the royal bedroom. _Oh that's why…makes sense now. _

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Gerda had a look of concentrated worry on her face. No, no she was not okay. She was far from okay.

"I'm fine." She was totally not fine.

"Should I get the physician?"

"Oh, no no no no, definitely no." Anna waved her hands wildly in front of her, as if her hand movements could make the other woman completely forget about her barfing.

Gerda felt her forehead, making Anna blush. "You don't feel too warm. Your face is a little flushed though." Where was that angel of death when you needed them? "I'm calling the physician." Anna was about to decline once again when Gerda raised up her hand. "No if, ands, or buts!" This woman was evil.

So, the physician walks in. He looks all studious. He says words that she didn't understand all too well. He took her temperature. He was staring at her. Wait, what?

"You are running a bit of a fever." Hell yeah! Killer virus! "I'm guessing it is from so many stressful changes." Preach it, doc! "I suggest some bed rest just so that we don't aggravate that fever anymore." Hell yeah! Sleep!

Gerda was looking at Anna with eyes that said, 'I told you so' Anna just wanted to stick her tongue out at her. "So, looks like you are sick." Duh.

Anna coughed awkwardly. "Uh, so what now?"

Gerda started tapping her foot. "Well, I guess we have to tell Her Majesty that you have to get some rest." Her eyebrows pulled together. "It's a shame though. She was so looking forward to tonight."

Was…was this a guilt trip?! Oh, nuh uh. This will not work on her. No way, no how. "I guess I can still eat a bit…" Wait, what? WHAT? The words just tumbled out of her mouth! Is this what true guilt tripping does to people? _I'm weak. Too weak. So weak that a middle aged maid just me. _

"Oh, fantastic!" Gerda clapped her hands together. Anna wanted to throw up again. Was that all that would happen today?! Throwing up?! "Let's get you in some nice clothing!"

"Ma'am…I don't know if I have clothing that is considered 'nice'" Anna used finger quotations.

"Nonsense! I have something perfect…" Gerda whipped out a dress. Where the hell did this woman keep that?!

"Do I have to wear a dress?" She didn't want to whine, but she would do anything to get out of this dress situation.

"You don't wear dresses?" Anna brought to her attention the pants she was wearing. "I retract that comment. I guess we could find you some nice pants, but usually women do wear skirts or dresses." Gerda left to get her something more 'Anna' appropriate.

So she didn't like to wear dresses...sue her. Pants were better for climbing things, jumping over things, and running! Well…a lot of girls don't do those activities, but that doesn't mean she had to go with the crowd! Fly free! Do cool stuff! Just don't jump off of waterfalls because that really hurt.

"I think these will work perfectly!" Gerda presented a black pair of trousers with a nice green blouse. This clothing probably cost more than her father's horse. The woman practically forced Anna into this godforsaken clothing. "You look fantastic!"

Anna looked at the bathroom mirror. She did look nice, but she didn't look like Anna. Too clean. "Well this is a shocking turn of events."

Gerda walked up behind her. "Now all we have to work on is your hair." Was something wrong with braids? If she remembered correctly Her Majesty also wore a braid.

Anna's hair was put into a bun. A fancy bun. A really fancy bun, with a hair clip. There was a hair clip in her hair. She didn't even own one of those. At least her bangs were allowed to be down because they sway to one side.

"You look rather dashing." _I am a female, lady…_

"Uh, thanks I guess?" What was she supposed to say to that; 'You look dashing too'?

"Look at the time! Are you ready to meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" No, what she really wanted was to hide in that bed with the roof. "Don't worry, Prince Olaf will be there as well." Okay, that made her feel a little better. Gerda felt her forehead one more time. "After I'll get you some nice medicine and a cool rag." Bless her heart. She led Anna down some stairs. She took a right. Then a left. And after what seemed like they have been walking for ten minutes, she stopped in front of huge brown, and very nicely crafted, wooden doors.

Anna whistled quietly, wishing that she could be the one who made that. "Those are some nice doors." She muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh! Er, those doors are some doors that lead to somewhere…" _Where is that damn death angel?! _

Gerda just chuckled a bit. "Yes, yes doors usually do lead to places." She pushed open the doors. Sweet shit, she opened the doors.

And there she ways. Looking straight at the Queen herself. She was sitting at the head of the table, looking all noble and stuff, and Olaf was sitting at her right. The table could probably seat at least 150 people, maybe 300, or maybe a small country. Olaf stood up and waved excitedly.

"Anna!" He ran the length of the huge room to give her a big hug. "I was waiting for you!"

There was a little bit of panic settling in already. "I'm so sorry if you were waiting for me!"

"Don't apologize!" He gave her a big toothy grin. "I was just really excited that it seemed like a long time to me!" Anna let out the breath that she was holding. She should get used to; she probably won't be breathing this entire dinner. Olaf grabbed her hand and pulled her down the left side of the table. "You can sit next to my sister!" Oh hell no! No no no! Compared to the Queen, Anna looked like she was dunked into the river and rolled in dirt.

That was how I found myself next to Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Queen stood up and smiled sweetly at the blacksmith. The woman was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that looked like someone took 5 months to make…because they probably did take 5 months to make it.

"I apologize I was not there to welcome you." Her majesty said.

She was apologizing to Anna?! "Your Majesty, you don't have to apologize! I'm the one who should be apologizing for being here, keeping you waiting, and, and making you stand, and…" Anna clamped a hand over her mouth, horrified. Utterly horrified. She could hear Olaf snicker from across the table.

The Queen just smiled sweetly. "Anna, everything is alright." She gestured to the chair. "Please, take a seat. You are my guest and I am delighted to have you here." Anna sat down, still mortified. The Queen sat down. "To make up for what I was unable to do," She smiled again, not looking like the Ice Queen from all the rumors. "welcome to my home, Anna."

Anna's eyes, once again, become planet sized. "T-thank you for inviting me, Your Majesty." The next things Anna knew there was food covering the table. She saw food that she didn't even know existed. "Woah." She whispered. Unknown to Anna, The Queen smiled at that, reminding her of her dear sister. A plate was put in front of Anna, filled with random stuff she couldn't name, but hot damn she was going to eat it!

"The food is always awesome!" Olaf said with a mouth full of food. Huh, so even a prince can do that.

"Olaf!" The Queen scolded. "What have I told you?"

He looked down at his plate. "Eat, swallow, talk…"

She nodded in agreement then started eating herself. "Good boy, Olaf." She took a side glance at Anna and noticed she hasn't touched anything yet. "It is okay to eat, Anna."

Anna look up quickly with an alarmed look. It's not like she didn't want to eat…it's just how the hell does she do that?! _Why are there so many damn forks?! _That was the only reason she hasn't attacked the food yet…and maybe the fact that she didn't want a repeat of the bathroom episode.

Her hands hovered over the utensils. She looked up to Olaf who was pointing to the second fork on the right of the plate. Bingo! Anna picked up the fork and begin to eat. "This is awesome!" She said with a mouth full of food. And here comes the panic! _Ohmygod I'm such an idiot, and ill-mannered idiot. The Queen just scolded the Prince about the same thing! I'm going to die…_

"Anna…" Here it comes. Death. "what did I tell Olaf?" Olaf was trying not to laugh. Anna sent him a death glare.

"Uh…eat, swallow, talk?" It sounded like more of a question then an answer.

The Queen nodded. "Good girl, Anna."

What was that? Did she…did she treat her like she treated the Prince? Anna stared at the Queen with wide eyes.

"What is it, Anna?" She asked, putting down her utensils and staring at her questioningly.

There are some things in the world that you never expect to see. This is one of them. "I'm sorry!" Anna looked down at her mostly filled plate. "Just ignore me." She muttered loud enough for the Queen to hear.

She frowned at what she just heard. "If something is bothering you, you are allowed to tell me."

"Yeah, Anna!" Olaf yelled, leaning against the table. "I want you to be happy because you make me happy!"

"It's really not important…"

"Humph!" Olaf crossed his arms. "Then why aren't you eating?"

Anna looked at her plate once more. Wait, was it rude not to eat everything? She wasn't hungry at all, quite the opposite actually. Yup, she could definitely feel the fever starting to hit. "I'm just not hungry is all…" Why were they being so nice to her? They're royalty!

"Not hungry?" He questioned. "Your friend said you eat like a horse!"

Anna's face turned red. "Did…did Meg tell you that?" He nodded. "I'm going to kill her."

"But seriously, what's wrong?" Well that was a loaded question! She was in a freakin' castle! Everything seemed wrong!

"Anna, are you feeling alright?" The Queen looked concerned.

"You don't have to worry over me!" All Anna wanted to do was hide.

"HEY GERDA!" Olaf yelled, smiling when he saw the woman enter the room. "What's wrong with Anna?"

Anna paled. "She has a bit of a fever…" Well this was embarrassing.

The Queen stood up and put her hand against Anna's forehead. The Queen did that. _Holy hell! She put her royal hand on my commoner head! Is that even allowed? Am I going to the dungeon? Should I get someone to clean her hands profusely? _

The Queen frowned. "You are warm." She muttered. "Did you contact the physician?" Gerda nodded. "What did he say?"

"Just that she was running a fever." Gerda replied, looking slightly worried. "She just needs some rest."

"She's sick?" Olaf asked, looking concerned.

"No, no!" Anna spoke up, waving her hands. "I'm just…hot-headed!" She was not meant to speak words.

The Queen shook her head in amusement. "Let's get her to bed." She said, gesturing for Anna to stand up. "I hope her room is to her liking?" Gerda nodded. "Good. Call the physician again, just to make sure." She led Anna out of the dining room with Olaf trailing behind. "I do not want my guests to be ill under my watch."

So, this was how the first night in the Arendelle castle went; with Anna wondering what the hell was going on and what horrifying things would happen tomorrow. Knowing Anna, the possibilities were endless.

**I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! Anna's powers start becoming more obvious. Elsa questions the obvious. Olaf is Olaf. **

**Now to my lovely reviewers! **

**-FrozenFairyTales: I shall do my best to continue! But I'm lazy! A good for nothing lazy person!  
>-KuletXCore: I always look forward to your reviews! LOOK! A CHAPTER! I DID IT! Months later of coure…YAY!<br>-1CrownedPrince: *tears up* What a gentle soul you have *sobs* I'll try to update quicker!  
>-FanGirlJen: Oh yes, all the updates in the world. And by updates, I mean me waiting months…<br>-Veoviing: Oh god, this review was flippin' fantastic! I know, crazy suspicious right? Elsa is bad at this game.  
>-Letthemhug: Yes, Isabella. Platonic. No Bangin'. You dirty minded human.<br>-Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Good! Official sisterly hugging!  
>-Lostprincessofdisney: YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' NICE! I'm not that good of a writer…I'm just trying to makes things grammatically correct. And I looked at your story and I liked you! You're off to a great start! Keep on writing!<strong>

**TO THE GUEST THAT PROBABLY REVIEWED 150 TIMES! YOU WERE TERRIFING ME! Every day my email was like "LOOK! YOU HAVE 23 GUEST REVIEWS! And I was like "WHAT THE HELL" I'm glad you like the story that much and I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Forgive me? **


End file.
